To Love A Perfect Soldier
by IceDragon5
Summary: Duo's POV. Not much else to say. Duo ends up confessing love to Heero, but will Heero accept him, and will Duo take Heero after some of the things he's done to him? 2x1, 1x2, don't read if you don't like yaoi. WAS PREVIOSLY 'DUO'S DREAM' BUT I CHANGED IT!


Ice: Ok, real simple, 2x1, 1x2 some 3x4. If you don't like cursing or a scene of Heero and Duo in bed (^-^) then don't read. Ok? Good. I warned you. 

             Ever sense I met Quatre and the other pilots, we've all been taking refuge at his place. Really, Quatre doesn't mind because when you have a mansion you can spare a few rooms for your friends to stay in while there's a war going on right? Well, I guess I have to be right because Heero, Trowa, and Wufei stay here half the time as well. Actually, Trowa would stay anywhere that Quatre was because ever sense those two met… well, let's just say they've got a thing for each other shall we? 

            Well, anyway, where Quatre had Trowa and Wufei had decided he might go after Treize, I had been lusting over one of my fellow pilots as well, only I had it much harder then any of them. Heero Yuy, my hot headed and suicidal friend, that never did more then gave me death glares or ignored me when I wanted to talk about things other then fighting and wars, was the one person that I truly and deeply loved. 

             Now, if you've ever met Heero, you'll understand why I say that I got stuck with the one pilot that was the hardest to win over. He was raised to ignore any feelings of love or want or need. According to him, he's only alive to carry out missions and… umm… kill people, which I find very disturbing, even though I kill as well, the way he words things is enough to make your skin crawl. And trust me, he's _very_ good at wording things. So good in fact that I hang on ever word that he says, not because it's necessarily interesting, but because it's coming from him and I guess a little of it might have to do with the fact that he doesn't talk to me very much so when he does, I try to listen. 

            After a while though, about two months or so, I started to get more missions and I had to leave more and slowly I began to think about what would happen if I died on one of my missions with out ever telling Heero how I felt. That was when I started to get a little… tense and snappy at any one who tried to talk to me. I couldn't help it though. I was very annoyed at the fact that I had found someone I loved and had no clue how to tell them. This alone made me seek out Heero more and more just to talk to him or be close by. I wanted to know how he felt about me and I hoped to god that he would let something slip in conversation if I pestered him enough. This was my worst mistake.

             After a little while Heero started getting annoyed with my presence and started hiding from me or locking himself in his room where he could work on things he needed to do in peace. I didn't give up right away because I'm really not the type to give up on something so quickly, but slowly my hope of having Heero as my own died, and as I walked to his room one night for one last shot at him, I found that his door was open and he was laying on his bed reading a book, with no shirt on or pants, though he had the bed sheet pulled up to his waist. This was when my hope re-kindled. 

             At first I wasn't sure what he was doing, then I realized that it was midnight and that he was probably getting ready to sleep after he finished the part of the book he was on. After all, I was almost always the first one to retire to bed at night and so I guessed that he thought I was already asleep and it was safe to open his door. God was I happy I had decided to stay up instead of going to bed like I always did. It was then I noticed how beautiful he looked.

             Moon light pooled around him on the bed because of the full moon that was shinning in his window. The small bedside table light was only casting a soft glow on him, just enough so he could read. The way he was laying on his stomach with the book propped up on his pillow and him holding his head up to read made him look like an angel. I then came to note that I had stepped into his room and was quietly making my way over to him. It was like I couldn't help it but I knew he would be angry at me if I surprised him so I forced myself back to the door, but I didn't leave. 

            "Night Heero," I said lightly to the other boy as I leaned against the outside of the doorway. "See you in the morning."

               I waited for a moment to see if Heero would answer, but he didn't, so I turned to go, my heart broken and my body shaking slightly. Suddenly I heard movement and Heero's voice.

              "You just going to leave?" I heard him say and I turned back around to look at him. He had laid his book on the bedside table and rolled over so he could see me.

              "Well, I was just saying good night. I mean, your room is just two away from mine and since I had to walk past it anyway I thought that I should say something to you while I was here, since most times I don't get to talk to you because your held up in your room," I said quickly in my normal Duo-ish voice, as Wufei called it.

              "Then why did you hang around waiting for an answer," he questioned me softly. "That implies that you want something. What is it?"

              "To sleep with you," I lipped slightly as I shrugged, then about hit myself. I had forgotten that Heero could read lips, even from a distance. 

              "Why?" he said with a confused look on his face. I don't think he expected an answer like that, even though I didn't mean to let on to my real wants.

             "What do you mean 'why' Hee-chan? I didn't say anything," I said, trying to play dumb. I knew he could see right through me. "I should… just go."

               As I turned to leave even more hurt, I heard the sound of Heero shifting, then the soft sound of him grunting. That made me half mad and so I made the mistake to turn and confront him about it.

             "What is that supposed to mean?" I ask blushing. I saw that he had rolled back over and was only lying on one side of the bed.

             "If you want to stay," he began softly. "Then lay down and get to sleep. We'll talk more in the morning."

             "Huh?"

               I heard him laugh softly, something, of which I rarely got the chance to hear. That made me feel a little better because I had the feeling that I had made him laugh and that was something that I always tried to do, though hardly ever succeeded.

               "Get undressed Maxwell and lay down," he answered me as he gestured beside him. "If you really want to sleep with me that is."

               About then I stopped thinking all together. Heero, the boy I had been after since the day I helped him escape the hospital, (which I accidentally put him in when I shot him), was offering me the chance to sleep with him. Then, without realization of it, I began to walk over to him and slowly started to strip, then climbed in with him and lay by his side. My body was shaking badly at that point probably because I wasn't to sure what I was doing or what was going to happen next, and plus I was still a little out of it. I did regain my senses after a moment though and realized that Heero was starring right at me and I was caught with his gaze. I could neither look away nor move.

               "Uhh… hi… Heero," I stammered softly. "Nice night?"

    Heero sighed and shifted slightly then I felt two arms around me and then Heero's full body pressed against mine. He was embracing me and that just made everything worse. I felt dizzy and confused but also way to happy for my own good, though none of that was showing at that point and time. 

   "Hee… Heero…"

              "Yes?"

              "Umm… nothing… maybe I should… you know… leave?" I said as I tried to get my voice to stop shaking and back under control. It was no use.

              "Wasn't this what you wanted?" he ask softly into my ear. 

               "Yes… no… maybe," I answered as I felt myself relax slightly. I couldn't believe it but Heero was actually trying to tempt me into telling him the truth. I couldn't help but to give in. "Yes. For sure… yes."

    Heero nodded and then I felt him embrace my lips with his own. I jumped and pulled away with out thinking about it. He hadn't just kissed me had he? And when I thought about it, when I jumped I broke his embrace and I knew Heero was stronger then me. Had he just been gentle with me?

             "I'm sorry," Heero, told me, as he looked me in the eyes. "I thought that you would want something like that. I didn't mean to startle you."

             "No, it's ok," I said as I calmed down. "Can you… can you do it again? Please?"

             Heero shrugged then nodded and took me carefully into his arms again, then placed his lips to mine and kissed me tenderly. I melted instantly and then wrapped my arms around his body, kissing him back, a little more harshly then what he was doing to me but it was only because of the passion that was building inside of me, like steam in a teapot. This is what I had wanted for over a year, for that was how long it had been since I first met him, and now I was finally getting it. The question was whether this was only going to be a one-night stand or could I really take Heero as my lover so I could have this every night.

             "Duo…" he said to me softly as he pulled himself from me. "I have something I want to tell you."

             "What is it Hee-chan?" I ask as I looked into his cobalt colored eyes. "Because I want to tell you something too."

            There was a hesitation to what Heero said next and I could tell that he was thinking about what ever he wanted to say to me. Finally he sighed and placed a hand on my cheek. Reaction told me to rub my face against it so I did, and almost missed what he said next.

            "Duo… I… I love you," he stated in a whisper to me that made my heart skip a beat. "And I want you to stay with me… like this… will you accept me?"

            I took a minute while my brain tried to sort all of what Heero had just said, but I couldn't get my voice to work. I saw that Heero thought that I didn't feel the same because it was taking so long to answer, but I came up with a solution to the absence of my voice. In one swift movement I had Heero on his back, pinned under me, and my lips against his. I pressed my body into his as if trying to become one with him, and kissed his mouth deeply, giving in to all my emotions at once, not caring anymore. At first I could tell he was startled but then I felt him curl his fingers into my hair and returned my kisses with his own, and I could feel him push his own body up against mine. I had done it. Me, and orphaned and lost little boy that for all his sixteen years of life, had thought that he would never find anyone that would love him, had taken and tamed the Perfect Soldier, Heero Yuy.

            "I'll take that as a…"

            "Yes," I finished for him as he both let go of each other to breath. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. A thousand times yes." 

            I started trying to fight back for Heero's mouth, longing to kiss him more. For a moment he fought slightly, then gave himself up with ease. This time I was more gentle and took the time to seduce him, to tease him, and really just to show how much I wanted him to be mine. Heero seemed to except this and decided to let me have all the fun. Sure he would kiss back when I wished it, but where I was kissing and touching, he just laid there beneath me, leaning into my touch and will.

            "Why don't you do something to me?" I ask softly as I took time to take my mouth from his, and looked down into his eyes.

                "Because I know that like this," he said softly. "We're both getting what we want."

            I tried to act mad at him but it just made me laugh and him smirk. I suddenly got the idea to try and make him scream slightly, like I had heard Trowa do to Quatre before when Wufei and Heero were gone on missions at the same time. When they were both gone, I could always hear laughing and Quatre's soft screams while Trowa and him toyed with each other. Slowly I started kissing my lover again and placed one of my hands behind his neck and the other one on his shoulder, then ran my fingers carefully down his chest, over his stomach, and back to his shoulder, then repeated the process. After a little while I dared myself to go lower on him and I finally got a reaction out of him. He moaned softly and tried to pull away from me, his hands clenched tightly on the bedspread so that his fingers had turned white. I smiled to myself and continued touching him lightly. Actually, I didn't keep my hand in one place very long. I wanted to explore all of him and claim him as my own. I felt it when his breathing started to quicken and I knew I had him striving at full enjoyment. I really couldn't believe that this could have all happened so fast. 

                "Please… Koi… stop…" I heard him mutter softly. I was surprised to hear him use the word Koi and so I let go for a moment and saw that his eyes were closed and tears were held in the corners of them.

              "Heero? What's wrong?" I ask with concern. 

              Heero didn't answer for a long time and during that time it was like time had stopped and we were both frozen. I was gently laying on him, unmoving, well, save for my breathing, and he was under me, staying very still, his breathing a little bit more rapid then mine. Finally though he opened his eyes and I could see the tears shimmering there, though they didn't fall. He was holding them back. That's when he spoke again.

             "I'm not used to this," he whispered softly. "I don't know what to do…"

              I almost laughed. Heero, the Perfect Soldier, was confused. "It's called fear, I think."

              "The sense of fear is what scares me," he muttered. "I've never felt it."

              "Your afraid of me?" I questioned softly. I couldn't believe it. The side I saw of him at the time was so different then what I saw before. Now I could see that he was actually human. Had I gone to far to fast?

              "I'm afraid of what you can do," he answered after some thought. "Maybe this is wrong… maybe you really should go."

    I felt a little hurt at that moment, thinking that I had done something wrong. Either that or it was like he had seen what I had to offer and decided that he didn't like it. I didn't question him though, just turned my head away a little to hide the tears that were forming there, then carefully rolled off him and sat on the side of the bed, slowly getting dressed again. I couldn't really understand and come to grasp why he was pushing me away like he was. After getting dressed though, I couldn't help but to linger in the room for a moment, hoping that he would call for me back, but it didn't happen, and so when I left the room my heart was in shatters and all my hope and spirits were gone.

~oo00@00oo~

             I remember that for the next few days after my encounter with Heero, people began to worry about me. My mission in-come had dropped and I wasn't revising any, and that was giving me to much time to think, causing me to mope around the house and not want to do anything, not even eat. This was what made people worry about me. Usually I'm always in high spirits, laughing, talking, eating, and annoying people, but since Heero pushed me away, I became quiet, un-enthusiastic about everything, and most of the time just laid on the couch in the living room staring off into space. To make matters worse, it seemed like everywhere I went, Heero had to be there, and if I entered a room that he was in, he quickly left it, glaring at me if we happened to make eye contact. He was the only one that didn't see how dead I was. (Even Wufei had begun to worry and instead of normally trying to avoid me, he was actually trying to find me at times to try and make me feel better. The only problem was that none of the other pilots could figure out why I had sunken into my depression.)

             As time went on though, my depression just got worse. It came to a point where I didn't even want to leave my room. I refused anything and everything to eat, I didn't say a word to anyone about anything. Eventually it came down to a point where everyone but Quatre had given up on me. I didn't care though. I didn't care about anything.

               If my memory is serving me right though, it was about the second week of all this, one evening, just before sunset, Quatre came into my room and set a small trey of food on my bedside table like he did every night, even though he knew I wouldn't eat it. However, this night wasn't the same. He didn't leave right away. Instead he stayed to talk.

              "You need to come out of this Duo," he said softly, sitting down on the side of my bed, gently straightening my long since un-done locks of hair. "Your depression seems to be contagious. For the last few days Heero's been even more depressed then most times. Right now he's down by the lake, and he's been there for the last three hours, unmoving."

               This made me raise my head a little and for the first time in days, I spoke, though my voice was tired and weak sounding. "What?"

              Quatre smiled a little. "He speaks. Thank god, he speaks again. I said that Heero's moping around as bad as you are."

             "Good. Maybe if we're lucky he'll sink into a deep enough depression that he'll drop dead," I spate out, not really meaning to.

             "So… this is just a blind guess, but from the way your talking, I've got a hunch that something… romantic like happened between you and Heero, and now for some reason your both mad at each other," Quatre said softly. "Am I right?"

              At first, I didn't answer. Quatre was almost right. He seemed to have a knack for reading people. "Yeah. Close enough."

              "You want to tell me what happened? It might help if you talk to someone. Trust me. Getting it into the open helps to cope with it," the blond said to me tenderly. I knew I could trust him.

              "I went by his room to tell him good night, made the mistake of mouthing 'I want to sleep with you', he said I could, said he loved me, called me koi, aloud me to kiss him, then after probably less then five minutes said that 'maybe this is wrong, maybe you really should go,' and when I thought he was only kidding, he didn't call for me back. No apologizes for playing me like the baka must be, no nothing. And now when ever he sees me, he basically runs from me glaring," I cried out quickly, before I could stop it. "All I wanted was for him to know how I feel and to return the feelings. All I got was hurt. He said so much to me, and he was so sincere, but in the end, I just got played."

             Quatre didn't answer for a long time. At first I thought he could care less about my problems, but I was wrong. Quatre was the kind of person who would listen and help.

              "Something similar happened with me and Trowa. I went to him after he had a very tough battle and offered to help him relax by massaging his back and shoulders for him. He accepted my kindness but before the night was out we were both undressed and very tired. I wont go into details. However, the very next morning, he wouldn't even so much as talk to me or look at me. To make it simple, about the same thing happened to us as it has seemed to have happened to you. In the end though, I went and talked to Trowa, telling him everything that was in my heart. This was only when I was ready to except the fact that he may not want me the way I wanted him. After we talked though I found out that the way I made him feel that first night scared him. He felt a feeling that he had never felt before and he just wasn't sure how to take it. It confused him but when he finally figured it out, he didn't want to confront me because he thought I wouldn't want to talk to him because he had been so cruel," my fellow pilot said slowly, taking the time to explain it all to me. "See what I'm saying?"

             "Details?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. "What kind of details? Anything interesting?"

             "Let's just put it this way. Some of the things that Trowa and I pulled on each other left a lot of pain the next morning," Quatre said with a roll of his eyes. "Please tell me you got more out of that then finding my and Trowa's sex life interesting."

             I laughed softly. Quatre was humoring me, I could tell. "Yeah, I think I did. Your saying I should go talk to Mr. High and mighty stuck up brat, aren't you."

             The blond smiled and nodded. "Yes. Thank god you understand."

            "Why didn't you just say that in the first place then?"

            "Your telling me you would have gone to talk to Heero if I had just said, 'go talk to him. He'll understand. Trust me.' Please Duo, I know you better."

             "Your right," I said as I sat up. "Your always right. Thanks, I owe ya." 

             "Pay me back by going and talking to Heero. That's all you need to do for me, alright?"

            I shook my head a little, but didn't say anything, just stood and ran from the room, heading down stairs and out the front door, going to the lake. I would think of a better way to repay Quatre.

~oo00@00oo~

             When I reached the lake, I found Heero sitting at its banks, looking out over the water as the sun sank lower on the horizon. At the moment I had to force myself to swallow all of my pride and then slowly I took a seat by him. As soon as I did though, he began to get up, but I was faster and I caught his hand, pulling on it to keep him from going. For a while neither of us moved, and Heero just glared at me holding his hand.

             "Leave me alone," he hissed suddenly, pulling his hand from mine, but he stayed seated. "Go away and bug someone else."

             I sighed a little. He was back to being the old Heero, but I couldn't just give up so easily this time. "We need to talk."

             "We have nothing that needs to be said."

            "No, your wrong. We need to discuss what happened that night," I said, not making eye contact but from the corner of my eye I saw him stiffen.

             "I said to leave. We have nothing to say to each other."

             "Heero, we told each other how we felt. We both now know that we care for each other and-"

             I was cut short when I felt something smash into my jaw. I instantly tasted blood and somehow ended up on my back trying to put up a defense from more of Heero's punches. He was stronger though, he had always been stronger, and even with my attempts at defending, when my fellow pilot stopped, I was more then beat up.

             "Leave. Now," he muttered. "I meant nothing that night."

             I didn't answer him, I didn't even move. I just couldn't force my body to react to what my mind wanted. I could only lay there, blood streaming from my mouth and mixing with the tears that fell silently from my eyes. 

              "Didn't you hear me? Get going," I heard him say, not even looking at me.

              "He… Hee-chan…" I managed to whisper softly. "What have I done… to make you so mad? You were so kind and gentle when I confided in you-"

             Once again I felt Heero's fist connect with my body, stopping me. This time he had knocked the air out of me.

              "A dog would learn faster then you," he hissed.

              "Koi…" I breathed softly with the last of my air, but that was my worst mistake I think I ever made in my entire life. The next thing I knew, Heero was on me, hands at my neck, choking me. I scrambled, but I was to weak, and he to strong and determined.   

             I never will be sure on what happened next. All I know was that I began to black out when my body couldn't get any air. Then suddenly I heard two voices and I felt Heero leave me. After a second I was able to identify the voices as Trowa and Wufei's, and then, everything was gone. 

~oo00@00oo~

             I woke up in my room three days later, very confused as you can probably guess. However, when I did awake, Quatre was at my side, replacing a cool cloth to my forehead. He seemed very pleased that I was awake.

            "How are you feeling?" he cooed softly, dabbing the cloth on my cheeks and forehead. 

                "Pain…" I muttered. My neck was killing me, along with my stomach and jaw and anywhere else that Heero had hit. Was it bad that I still hurt after three days? "What happened?"

              "Heero beat the living pulp out of you as near as I can tell. I wasn't there, but that's what Trowa and Wufei claim. He was choking you. Your lucky you neck isn't broke, but it's really badly bruised."

             "Heero…" it took me a minute but soon my head was clear enough to allow my memories to return. "Oh god, where's Heero?"

            "In his room. My koi and Wufei cuffed him to his bed with some of my un-pick- able handcuffs. He's fine, though not talking, he's fine. We've been feeding him to and all, letting him go to the rest room, but we haven't let him out of the cuffs without anyone there."

            "I need to go see him."

            Quatre shook his head. "You need to rest some more. Listen, you just stay here for a little while. You can talk to him tomorrow or something."

            I realized that an argument was pointless, so I just nodded. Even so, I had already planed to try and sneak off to Heero's room later that night, after the others were all asleep. I just hoped Quatre didn't decide to stay with me through the night. However, I was a little surprised when I heard Quatre start to chuckle for no reason.

                "What's up?"

            "Duo, I can read you like a book," he answered me. "Listen, if you must, then go see Heero, but don't come whining to me if he hurts you somehow. Though you know that I'll be here for you anyways, just don't whine."

            I sighed. People had always been able to see through me. "Thanks Quatre. I owe you so much it seems, and I'll pay it all back."

            "Just go before I start to change my mind and force you to stay here."

~oo00@00oo~

            Never in my life had walking from my room and down the hall to Heero's room, been so difficult. My body hurt so much, and I'm not even sure if Heero had caused all the pain, and plus I was dizzy from laying down so much and my head was killing me. When I got to Heero's room though, I couldn't believe what Trowa and Wufei had done to him. 

            The room was dark but I could make out his slim figure sitting at the top of his bed, each hand stretched out to one of top two bedposts, each of them cuffed to the posts by his wrist. I could see his head was hung a little and then I saw him try to shift, but the chains on the cuffs were so short, he couldn't. I heard him sigh softly and lift his head, moving his neck a little. Then he saw me.

            "What do you want," he said softly to me with a weak sounding voice.

            "To sleep with you," I mouthed, just as I had the night that he offered me a place at his side. 

            "Like I said before. A dog learns faster then you."

            "A dog is slave to man. Or a dog is best friend to man," I replied, stepping into the room, carefully treading over to sit on his bedside. "I am no slave, however, I wish to be your best friend."

            Heero glared at me but said nothing, just shifted again, trying to move his hands and arms, more then likely to thrash out at me, but he couldn't.

            "Heero, listen to me, please. Give me at least one minute of your undivided attention, listen truthfully to my words, and if you do at least that, I'll leave. Promise."

            "Screw it."

            I felt stung but I just shrugged and went over to his laptop, sitting there for the next ten minutes typing, even through his curses. After I had finished, I left the laptop on and the program that I had up the way it was, my message that I had typed was still there and saved. After that, I went back over to his bedside.

            "Do what you want with it, I don't care," I said as I picked up the keys to the cuffs from the bedside table, then kissed his forehead gently before I quickly removed the cuffs and jumped away from him in case he wanted to attack. "However, I do care that _you_ played _me_, making me think you loved and needed me the way I needed you, and I think the least you could do is read that over there to repay for _your_ sins."

            With that, I turned and left.

~oo00@00oo~

            Well, I'm really not sure if Heero read my letter or not, but something I did must have gotten to him because not more then a few hours after midnight, I can remember waking up to go to the bathroom to find Heero at my side, arms around me, and staring straight into my eyes. Needless to say I was surprised and the first thing I did was to jump up and run to the small bathroom in my room, locking myself inside. I fully did not expect Heero to be there with me.

            After an hour or so though, I un-locked the door and walked back out, thinking Heero would be gone, that it was only a dream, but I was wrong. He was still there, in the same position he had been in, and once again staring at me.

                "Forgive me, but your to beautiful for me to take my eyes away," he muttered softly and it was then that I realized that I was standing completely naked in front of him with my hair lose and waving around my slender body.

            "What are you doing here," I whispered, confused. I covered my face with my hands and sunk to the floor at that point, blushing badly and very, very, embarrassed. "Don't toy with my feelings anymore. Please."

            "If you wish it, I will go."

            It took me a minute to find my words. I did though, after about five minutes, and slowly I crept back to sit on my side of the bed, leaning against the backboard with the sheet tightly around me, stealing it from Heero. It took me by surprise to find that Heero was completely undressed as well. He didn't seem to mind though.  

                "Explain," I muttered. I too had been caught in his body's amazing trance and couldn't take my gaze away.

            "I was wrong. I love you, very much in fact, and I was wrong to do the many things I have done. In truth, I thought you were going to be the one that was going to play me, but I understand now that your love is deep and sincere. Can you forgive me?"

            "Yes… unfortunately. I will always forgive you for anything."

            "Duo, believe me, I've never known love. I panicked. You were giving me a pain I had never felt before and it felt good. It felt _very_ good. I had never thought that love would be like that and it scared me."

            I nodded a little. I understood him very well. "Half of it was my fault then. I truly do love you deeply. I've wanted you for a long time, but my run of emotion and joy of hearing you say the three words I have wanted to hear, took over and I went to fast with you. If you give me another chance, I'll keep it slow pace."

            "Then I shall take the blame for the other half," my 'surprise bed partner' said softly. "I shouldn't have done what I did, making you feel like I loved you and then told you to leave. That and I shouldn't have hit you or made you feel badly. And… I'm willing to give you a chance as long as you will give me one."

            "I've already given you another chance. I want you to be mine very badly Heero, more then you know. You don't need to ask for chances."

            "In that case, don't worry about the pace of anything. Lets just do what we're more comfortable with, all right? If I don't like something that you do, I will tell you to back off a little, and you do the same."

            I nodded and gave Heero some of the sheet back. He seemed grateful but I couldn't tell. I still couldn't believe that he had striped and lay at my side for who knows how long before I woke up and noticed. (I also couldn't believe that I had forgotten that I was naked and had stood right in front of him… wait a minute. Now that I think about it, I had been dressed when I went to bed that night. Hmm, I'll have to ask Heero about this later.)

            "How is your neck, by the way?" I remember him asking me, as he shifted from a laying position to a sitting position, leaning against the backboard of the bed like I was. "I truly didn't mean to almost kill you."

            I smirked. "Well, you know what they say, it's hard to kill Shinigami himself. Any how, my neck is fine and you don't need to worry about it."

            "I will worry about it for the rest of my life."

                "Probably. You don't seem to be the kind of person to let things go. Ah well," I mumbled, looking at him with shinning eyes. "So, wanna get down with me now?"

            At fist, my newly found koi looked at me slightly confused, then he raised and eyebrow and shrugged, laying back down and giving me an open invitation to take him. (Which, I must say, was a very interesting invitation, which included a very, very, strong and deep french kiss after he pulled me down on top of him.) Needless to say, I accepted instantly.

            It really didn't take long for me to find out though that as long as Heero aloud me to have the fun and lay docile beneath me, I had no problem, but as soon as Heero had decided that I had gotten enough, he took the control, and then I had major problems. His fingers were and still are to teasing, always playing and toying with the more sensitive parts of my body, while his lips at either my mouth or my neck are soft and gentle like a summer rain… though that first night, the kisses were much more harsh, and no, most of the time I wasn't able to hold my tongue, if you get my meaning. 

            I can remember so much about that first night, but there is just too much for me to write. I can say that I was much higher on adrenaline then I had ever been before, and that after a good, long, hour and a half straight of play, we were both so worn out we fell asleep and didn't wake up until about a thirteen hours later. After we did wake up though, because of the things I pulled, not Heero but _me_, both of our bodies hurt, and very much so, for a little while, even after all our sleep. (I thanked Quatre a lot as soon as I woke up and got dressed and all by the way, and told him my good news. He said he would explain it to the others, which he did, in a very kind manner.) I think, for the rest of my life, that night and the day I told Quatre about the outcome of Heero and I will always be the best day of my life.

~oo00@00oo~

            And so ends my story, partly because if I tried to go on, I would never finish, and partly it's because my koi has found my hiding place and now has his warm, clothed body behind mine, arms around my neck, and reading over my shoulder, which I don't mind in the least. However, as I am writing this, listening to the clock in our own house strike the hour midnight, on Heero's and my second year anniversary, my koi slowly has started giving me his inviting kiss to join him for the next hour and a half and I know that tonight, I will have the yearly chance to relive the story I have just told, and I know, I will treasure it forever.

Duo Y. Maxwell  

Ice: Wow. That one was a fun one to write. It's always fun to write from Duo's POV.

Blazer: Yes, yes. That and we all know that little crush your probably have on Heero, heh heh.

Ice: Actually no, I like Duo more ^-^ Please read and review!


End file.
